


Let Me Help You

by Handlemewithcare



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Establish Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, George is a caring boyfriend, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of blood, Ringo is a bit sick but he's fine, They're cute, harristarr, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: Ringo isn't feeling well, his boyfriend George convinces him to see a doctor. Everything was fine until George see a bit of blood
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Let Me Help You

Another day spent in bed. It was another one in a few weeks when Ringo didn't feel well and instead of recording the album he chose to lay in bed. George began to see the pattern. For a few days in every week Ringo was sick. Symptoms of a normal cold but now it was going for two months.

He looked at his boyfriends sleeping peacefuly wrapped in a blanket. He wasn't going to bother him now. George let him sleep. He kissed his messy moptop and snuggled with him.

The sun was breaking through the curtains. George already called the lads and told them about Ringo's state. They understood and wished a fast recovery. Now the worst part was convincing his boyfriend to see a doctor.

„Hello Ritchie. How you feel?” George caressed lightly Ringo's cheek.

„Not better but not worse either” he smiled and moved closer to George's warm hand.

„Honey i think you need to see a doctor” Ringo's blue eyes widened on that words. „It's going on for weeks and weeks. It's two months now. Please, love" George tried to make a puppy face to change Ringo's mind.

He continued „I know you don't like hospitals and all of that. But you should see someone. Please do it for me Ritchie"

„I'm scared George. What if it's something bad. What if I'm really ill and and...” Ringo hid himself in George's arms.

He hugged him more tightly and rocked very slowly „Shhh baby. It's alright. You're fine. Just let me help you. Ok?”

Ringo sniffed the last time. They stayed in bed, George waiting for his boyfriend to fall asleep. When it happened, he slowly got up not wanting to wake up the sleeping man. He called Eppy to make an appointment. 

Few hours later they were sitting in the waiting room. Ringo was playing a beat with fingers on his knee. Eyes carefully scanning the room.

„I'm nervous" he breathed out.

„Please don't be. Everything will be fine” George squeezed his hand for a second and looked straight into the blue eyes.

„Richard Starkey?” a nurse called out.

„It's you baby. C'mon it's going to be alright Ritchie” George whispered and let his boyfriend entered the room. He couldn't go with him, he wasn't his family or a spouse. How fucking unfair. He began to fiddle with his fingers and let his mind flow.

Ringo opened the door and saw his boyfriend nervously patting the foot. For George the time was passing too slow and the absence of Ringo wasn't helping. 

„And? You know anything?” the questions hanged in the air.

„He just examined me and asked some questions” Ringo was interrupted by the same nurse.

She appeared behind his back „Mr. Starkey please come with me"

George raised up from his chair and asked quietly „Do you want me to come with you?” Ringo nodded at his boyfriend.

The nurse glared between the two men „If you need to sir, then ok. This way please”

George smiled to his boyfriend. She leaded them to a smaller, white room with cabinets and a single bed.

„We need to take your blood sample. Sit here please" she said not showing any emotions.

Ringo went pale. He made one step back. But George grabbed him immediately by the waist. 

„Calm down love. I'm here with you and not going anywhere. Sit here” George leaded him to the chair where the nurse was waiting.

„Hey look at me. Look me into eyes" he smiled. Ringo did as he was told to.

„The needles. I don't want to, Georgie” the big blue eyes shined on the verge of tears.

„Shh baby. Just think, i will make dinner later and sing you a song. No, i will do whole concert just for you” George assured truthfully.

The nurse inserted the needle. But Ringo only hissed, his eyes focused on his boyfriend. George couldn't resist and looked at the dark, red liquid filling the...

Then it happened. His vision became more dark and dark. Then George's body hit the floor.

„George!” Ringo screamed and wanted to get up from his seat but the nurse hold him tight. He was frightened, staring at the lifeless body of his boyfriend. 

„George wake up please” he whimpered quietly.

„Marie! A man just fainted" the woman yelled. Some girl appeared in the door frame. For a moment a look of recognition ran through her face. She kneeled next to him.

„Mr. Harrison. Can you hear me? Open your eyes please" she shook him gently.

George mumbled something incoherently. Ringo sighed in relief. He got up with patch at his arm and in a second he was by his side.

„George, you gave me scare. Please don't do that again" he smiled brightfully.

„I'm so sorry Ritchie. It's all about you not me. I shouldn't have passed out" he lowered his head with a sad face. 

Marie interrupted „Can you sit up sir?” she gave her arm to support George. „I will go for some water. Take care of him, Mr. Starr" and she disappeared.

Ringo smiled into George's eyes. „I will"

\- Few days later –

„Remember when you passed out the last time we were here?” Ringo chuckled and got out of the car.

„Oh sod off. I was so stressed about you and the whole hospital thing" George opened door to the building.

They got the results. It was nothing more but just a nasty cold. Ringo got medicines to take. They were relefied and happy being able go back to home.

„Georgie?” Ringo asked in a small voice.

„Yes, love?” he smiled and waited for an answer.

„You still owe me a concert" they laughed and George kissed the head of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a nice day ❤
> 
> I would really appreciate any kudos and comments 💖


End file.
